Hometown Horror
by KristySmokez
Summary: 19 year old Mikhail Clarke must survive at all cost. Trapped in his hometown of elk rapids Michigan, he must team up with anyone he can to survive. whats worse, something from Mikhail's and his twin sister Sara's past has returned to haunt them... (all original)


The Screams filled the cool night air as more people outside in the street were attacked and infected. "WHAT DO WE DO?" Craig practically screamed at Mikhail. "WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE! WE'LL DEFFINANTLY DIE!" he said still screaming "I DON'T WANT TO DIE MIK-"

Before craig could finish screaming Darnell turned around and hit him in the gut, knocking him to the floor and causing him to lose his breath mid sentence. before Craig could protest Darnell kneeled down, and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Craig your one of my best friends, but you need to shut the fuck up before you let all those things know were hiding in Mikhails basement" he whispered slowly to Craig to make sure he heard it all. "understand?" asked Darnell, to which Craig nodded his head yes. "good" said Darnell, who then helped him up.

"so what are we gonna do?" Craig asked. "im going to get my sister" said Mikhail who was standing next to his dads gun locker. "whoa slow down bro" said Darnell "we're not going out there" he said. Mikhail turned and looked at Darnell "then stay here, but im going to go save sara" with that he opened the locker, and grabbed his dads hunting rifle, and a pistol, then turned and started to go up the stairs.

"fuck" said Darnell as he grabbed the shotgun off the second shelf, and grabbed a nearby duffel bag and pushed all the ammunition and the rest of the guns into it. "im not letting you go alone" he said as he followed Mikhail up the stairs. "guys! wait for me!" said Craig as he ran up after them.

Mikhail walked out into the living room and pulled back the curtain, peeking outside. "what you see?" asked Craig. "well we're not walking there thats for sure" Mikhail said as he pulled it back a little more so his friends could see the large horde of the undead that flooded the street

"what about our old roof path?" asked Darnell and Mikhail nodded "probably our best bet lets go" with that the 3 guys ran up stairs to the attic, and climbed out the window onto the roof. "ill go first, then toss me the bag, then you guys follow" said Mikhail. after both his friends nodded, he got a running start and hopped onto the neighbors roof. "throw me the bag D" he called over to the others, and Darnell tossed him the bag, then proceed to follow.

After Craig jumped over, they repeated this proccedure until they had reached the second to last house on the block. Niks place, and hopped down into his back yard. Mikhail knocked on the back door "yo Nik"? you in there?" he called out "its Mikhail. i got D and Craig with me" he called out a little loud. after a few moments of silence, the door opened, and there stood Nik, covered in blood, and obviously traumatized

"I...she... I killed..." he muttered to himself, before slumping down onto the floor. "im so sorry..." he said. Mikhail looked into his eyes and saw deep sadness. "no.." muttered Mikhail as he rushed past Nik into the house looking for his sister. he quickly looked through each room. at the bathroom, he stopped, and noticed that there was blood pooling from under the door. slowly he opened it, expecting the worst.

There on the bathroom floor was Niks mother. she had been repetedly stabbed in the head. "she must have been infected" he said to himself, then walked back out the the others, and helped Nik to his feet "where's Sara?" he asked, but Nik just started blankly at him "who?" he finally asked. Mikhail Slammed him up against the house violently "my sisters. your girlfriend. Sara Clarke. where the hell is she?" he asked again. Nik looked at him for a minute then started laughing hysterically

"how should i know?" he asked back "she left after my mom turned and bit me and i killed her." he said showing the other guys the bite on his shoulder "she said i was gonna turn, and that she was going to the only place in town where they're prepared for this" Nik said then started laughing again "but whats that matter im already dead" said Nik who yanked the pistol off of Mikhails belt and shot himself from under the chin before they could stop him. "WHAT THE WHAT?!" yelled Craig who quickly backed up and fell of the porch onto the ground

"why would Nik just...?" Craig asked looking at Mikhail. "its gotta spread through bites" said Mikhail "so before we get bitten, lets get over to Birch street" he said as he turned and stepped off the porch. "why Birch street?" asked Craig. "Because thats were those quacks who are obsessed with the Apocalypse live" said Darnell. With that they hopped the fence behind Niks house and headed into the woods "Birch streets just past this section of Forest" said Mikhail as they walked into the woods, with the sun setting behind them..


End file.
